Kitty
by Yuri-san
Summary: Can we keep it? This sound like something you'd hear an eight year old ask his mother after a cat follows him home. Now change 'eight' into 'eighteen', 'mother' into 'lover', and 'cat' into...'kid'. HPSS. Fluffish.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Anyone who knows me knows that I've been to busy (or 'issued') to update anything long and ongoing, so here's a short one.

Warning.: Harry/Sev. Fluffish?

**Kitty**

Severus blinked. This was not happening. "What is that?" he asked flatly.

Harry glanced back at the brunette four year old that was clutching the back of his robes. "It followed me home," he replied with a grin. "Can we keep it?"

"Can we _what_?"

"Keep it," Harry replied. "Oh please mummy, please?"

Severus put his hands on his hips and glared menacingly. "Do I honestly look like anyone's mother--- no, don't answer that. And no you can't keep it---her. Where did you get her?"

Harry shrugged. The girl dropped his robes, climbed up onto the table and face Severus.

"I four," she said proudly, shoving her open hand into his face. "You dirty old man."

Harry's hand flew to his mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh. It did not work. "I—ha-ha—I think she—ha- likes you Sev," he managed to gasp.

Severus however did not seem to find the situation amusing in the least. He picked up the child and deposited her at Harry's feet. "Put her back where you found her."

Harry frowned a little. "Merlin's bunny slippers, Sev! Can't we keep her?"

"No," Severus answered firmly. "She's a child, not a kitten. We can't just 'keep' her."

Harry picked up the girl. "If I take her back, can I get a kitten?"

"Wha—NO!"

"Awww… Sev… Just a kitty," Harry pleaded. "I'm not asking for a kid, just a cat. Pwease?"

Those eyes. Those damned innocent emerald eyes.

"Fine. Just take _her_ back," Severus said finally.

"Yay!" Harry looked at the girl. "C'mon Ariel, let's take you back to mummy."

"Kay," the girl murmured. "You getta kitty now?"

"Yup," said Harry with a grin. "I get a kitty now. You were a big help."

Severus watched Harry go, stunned that he had been played so easily. He sighed and sank into a chair. A kitten. That couldn't be so bad… right?

-_fin_-

A.N. Please forgive any typos; I'm on a school computer. In case you think this is an odd pairing for _me_ to be writing… ha. You're wrong. I got more where that came from and they ain't rated this low…. –evil grin-

Hugs and love—Yuri-san


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Ummm… I wasn't really planning on a chapter 2, but then again, I wasn't planning on getting reviews so soon... Another example of my life not going as planned… only in a good way this time. So, I suppose I'll wing it, and if it's horrible, well, it was unplanned ok? FYI- this is set on Sev's b-day.

Chapter 2

Severus took a deep breath and counted to ten. And continued on to fifteen … and twenty… and twenty five. It did not calm him. Not one bit. He still had the urge to wring the scrawny little thing's neck.

"HARRY!" he bellowed.

Harry poked his head in from the kitchen. He had flour in his hair and dough smudged on his right cheek. "What is it Sev?" he asked impatiently. "I'm busy ruining your cake." When Severus didn't answer, he stepped into the dining room. His love had the Daily Prophet in one hand and a small tabby kitten in the other.

"I found the last ingredient for that cake," he said dryly. The kitten at that point decided that she did not appreciate being held up by the neck and began to bat at the hand that held her.

Harry rushed forward and took the cat in both hands. He gave Severus a reproachful look as he cuddled the ball of fur. "She's just a baby Sev. She needs attention."

Severus held up the Daly Prophet. "She _bit_ my newspaper."

Harry stroked his kitty's stomach with one finger and cooed, "Did you do that Az? Did you? Huh?" The cat grabbed the finger with her two front paws and bit it lightly.

"Is that her name?" Severus asked. "Az?"

"Sort of." Harry answered distractedly. "Ariel named he Spaz."

"It fits."

"Sev, I have to go, that cake isn't going to bake itself." Harry dumped the kitten into Severus's lap, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. She's _just_ a kitten."

Severus watched Harry go, then looked down at Spaz. He could have sworn the cat was glaring at him. "What?" he asked indignantly. "I never did anything to you." Then he realized that he was talking to a _cat_.

Spaz apparently did not care that Severus had never done anything to her. Or maybe she was making a pre-emptive strike. She looked at him, then dug her small razor sharp teeth into his hand.

Severus pursed his lips, determined not to cry out. He shook the cat off his hand and stood up, dumping Spaz onto the ground. The cat mewed and batted at his shoe without missing a single beat. Severus lightly pushed her aside with the said shoe and took his paper to go find peace.

Peace seemed to be playing Hide and Go Seek though. Where ever he went, that cursed cat followed him, harassing him in one way or another. His paper was in shreds by the time Harry announced that the cake was done.

When Harry and Severus sat down to eat, Spaz ran to Harry, jumped into his lap and promptly fell asleep. Severus frowned. "I think I know what I want for my birthday now," he said.

"It's a bit late Sev," Harry replied. "But what is it?"

"A dog."

-_fin­_-

A.N. Soooo? How was it? Should I write about the dog hating Sev too? (Don't worry Sev, I still love you.)

Added 3/20/06- Ooookay. So this is no longer "completed" but a WIP. -sigh- It may take me a while to get the next chapter up, but I'm sure you're used to it by now. Gomen.


End file.
